Laa-Laa
For her monster form, see Laa-Laa (enemy). She also appears in the Campaign mode, as either a monster, or her normal state. '' SI = '''Laa-Laa' is one of the main characters in the Slendytubbies franchise. Appearance Laa-Laa is identical to her original appearance; Yellow fur and having an curly antenna on the top of her head. In her situation, she is splattered with blood, and her eyes are cut out. Game She is lying on the beach at the foot of a tree, and suddenly jumpscares the player if he approaches her. She is probably between life and death for this aforementioned reason. Trivia * Even though in Slendytubbies III, when you decide to find Tinky Winky alone, find Tinky Winky, and run to the house, she appears dead in the house instead of the beach. ** It's possible that Tinky Winky returned in the house when Po was investigating around. |-| SII = Laa-Laa's corpse is back in Slendytubbies II. Appearance She has the same appearance from the first opus : She is splattered with blood, her eyes are cut out, and she has a strange smile. Game Nothing changed, except the fact she's more closer to the water, and the fact she doesn't has a jumpscare. She also appears on the Classic Map, and TubbyCraft in a cubic form. Trivia * Her corpse is seen on the Title Screen. |-| S2D = Laa-Laa's corpse is back in Slendytubbies 2D. |-| SIII = Laa-Laa is back in Slendytubbies III. Appearance She has the same appearance from the first and second opus, but her face is different in many ways. Game Laa-Laa is first seen outside of the house, waiting for Po to return. She says that she had a bad dream, and Po tells her to forget about it. Po makes her and her friends Tubby Custard. 10 Hours Later, after Tinky Winky breaks the Custard machine and leaves the house, Po has the choice to wake Dipsy and Laa-Laa up or go alone. Wake the others up: Po wakes Laa-Laa and Dipsy up and tells them that Tinky Winky broke the custard machine and left. Laa-Laa tells Po to grab the Worker's Torch. When Laa-Laa and Po reach two paths, Laa-Laa tells Po that she'll look for Tinky Winky at the beach. Later, when Po decides to look at the beach, she finds Tinky Winky, facing the opposite direction of her, and Laa-Laa's corpse, meaning he murdered her. Tinky Winky then turns around, revealing his face. He screams at Po, who must make it back to the house. Find Tinky Winky Alone: Po chooses to not wake the others up and grabs the Worker's Torch. When she reaches the beach, she finds Tinky Winky, facing the opposite direction of her. He turns around, revealing his face. He screams at Po, who must make it back to the house. When she reaches the house, she finds Dipsy's corpse, but Laa-Laa is nowhere in sight. If the player chooses to not wake up the others, she will later be encountered in Teletubby Outskirts, where she has made a fire. White Tubbie stumbles across her base. Trivia *Out of the four original teletubbies, Laa-Laa is the only one who's status is determinant. **She'll die right away if you choose to wake the others in Chapter 0. She'll later appear already a monster in the outskirts. **She will appear in the outskirts unharmed in Chapter 2 if you choose to follow Tinky Winky alone in Chapter 0. At the end, you can choose to kill her or leave her. If you choose the latter, she turns into a monster. |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies Screamer3.png|In one of the Popups. Laa Laa Head Texture.png|Texture of her face. Slendytubbies II'' Popup3.png|In one of the Popups. Popup7.png|In one of the Popups. ZeoWorks Smiley Sad.png|Sad Category:Slendytubbies Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:Teletubbies Category:Females Category:Deceased